


Memories

by ZeroTheBlackWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheBlackWolf/pseuds/ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: Widowmaker Shows up wounded at Angela's apartment. But something is strange Widow is not acting as she use to. Memories and emotions are somehow coming back





	1. First Aid

Angela came home after a long day of work.  
Being the head doctor of the new Overwatch is not an easy job.  
But when she opens the door to her apartment and walks into the living room.  
She noticed a blood trail on the floor.  
“It pretty fresh.” She said as she knelt down and inspected it.  
But the she heard a sound from the kitchen and the blood trail was also leading that way.

She took out the gun she had hidden in the room for self defense and went slowly towards the kitchen.  
But when she looked into the room she froze.  
There stood Widowmaker with the first aid box trying to mend a nasty wound in her side.  
But she was not doing very well her hands was shaking.  
She noticed that Angela was watching her and all she said.  
“Angela!”  
She reached out her hand towards her but this motion appeared to hurt so much so she passed out.

Angela’s doctor instincts kicked in as she lifted Widow up and dragged her out to the sofa in the living room and started treating her wound.

After she had managed to sew and bandage the wound she thought.  
Why would she come here?  
She is a Talon agent.  
A enemy.  
And she called her Angela.  
She had known Widow back when she was still Amélie Lacroix.  
They were good friends actually.  
But those days were long gone.  
Now the woman lying in front of her only reminded her of Amélie.  
Now she was the deadly assassin known as Widowmaker.

She put away the stuff she had used to close the wound and then went to clean up the blood and the rest of the mess that Widow had caused.  
Probably from searching after the first aid box.  
When she was done she looked back at Widow.  
Could it actually be that there is part of the old Amélie still in there?  
Maybe that's why she came here?  
Angela sat down in the chair next to the sofa.

She had just intended to sit there for a short while.  
But she must have fallen asleep at some point because she was woken up by a thump.  
Widowmaker had fallen down from the sofa. Probably from trying to stand up.  
“Hey! Vorsichtig you are going to re open your wound if you do that.” Angela said and tried to help her up.  
But Widow just gave her an angry which scared her of a bit.  
“Sorry.” Widow said slowly as she reached out a hand for Angela to help her.

“Why are you here?” Angela asked after she had helped Widow up onto the sofa again and was inspecting the wound.  
“I do not know.” Widow replied.  
“You don’t know?” Angela said and looked up surprised at her.  
Widow did not reply.  
“How did you end up like this then?” Angela asked as she finished putting on the new bandage.  
“Is this some sort of interrogation?” Widow replied.  
“You one of the world's best assassins randomly show up at my apartment badly wounded. So do you really not think I would like some answers.” Angela replied with a serious tone.  
They sat quiet for awhile until Widow said.  
“It was a mission nearby that did not go as planned. The intel was wrong. the target was far too close for comfort and I had not expected him to fight back.”  
“By the looks of it, it’s look like you got stabbed.” Angela cut in.  
Widow nodded.  
“I panicked and shot him in the chest and ran away.” She said.  
“Panicked?”  
“Oui. I am not supposed to be able to panick. But I did, and all I thought was that I needed a place where I could be safe.” Widow said.  
“Then how did you find this place?” Angela asked.  
“I do not really know. But it was almost like a memory like I have been here before.” She replied.  
Angela just looked at her for a moment. Was this really Widowmaker.

“Did I know you before?” Widow sudeley said.  
“Huh Entschuldigen Sie?”  
“Did you know me before I became Widomaker?” She asked.  
“Well yes. We knew each other quite well.” Angela replied with a confused look at her.  
“I see.” Widow simply replied.  
“Do you remember anything from back then?” Angela asked.  
“Not much. It is mostly flashes. Just small fragments.” She replied.  
“I see. Maybe it was one of those flashes that brought you here.” Angela said and stood up.  
“So I have been here before.” WIdow replied and looked up at Angela.  
“Ja you have. We used to be quite good friends.” Angela said and went over picked up a picture frame and gave it to Widow.  
And Widow looked at it.  
It was two people in the photo.  
One was a younger Angela the other one was a beautiful black haired woman.  
Widow Just sat there quiet looking at the photo.

Angela did not really know where she was going with this.  
She had not expected this.  
This was not the Widowmaker that she had encountered on the battlefield before.  
Widowmaker used to be cold and effective not caring for anyone.  
But the woman that sat in front of her now.  
She looked so fragile and lost.

“She looks so happy. So. So alive” Widow suddenly said.  
Angela noticed that Widow’s hands were shaking.  
“Are you okay Amélie?” She asked not realizing that used her old name.  
Widow looked back up at her and said.  
“I do not know anymore.”  
“Perhaps you should rest for a bit? Amél..” Angela started but stopped as she realized that she was about to call her by that name.  
“I’m sorry I didn't mean to.” She said but Widow interrupted her.  
“It’s fine. You can use that name if you want. But yes you are probably right. Some rest might be good.”  
“Ja I will go and get you a plaid and a pillow that you can use.” Angela said.  
“Thank you Angela.” She said  
“No problem Amélie.” Angela replied with a smile.


	2. If It Had Been You

The next morning Angela caught Amélie trying to leave the apartment.  
“What the hell are you trying to do Amélie!” Angela said catching Amélie just as she was about to fall.  
“I have to go back.” She replied with a groan of pain.  
“Not in your condition. Right now your have to rest.” Angela said.  
“Don’t underestimate me.” Amélie replied broke free from Angela’s grip.  
But she immediately collapsed down upon the floor.  
“Don’t be stupid. You are fully aware that you can not go anywhere.” She said and reached out a hand to help her up.  
“Why are you helping me? We are enemies.” Amélie said as Angela helped her back to the sofa.  
“I’m a doctor. It is my job to help people.” She replied.

“I think there are more to it than that. You have to remember that I am not the Amélie you used to know.” Amélie said right as Angela was about to leave for work.  
“I Know.” She started but took a short pause.  
“I need to get going now.” She finally said and continued towards the door.  
“You wanted it to be more than friends did you?” Amélie said and Angela froze with her hand on the door handle.  
That was feelings she wanted to forget the most.  
She indeed had feelings for her. Even after Amélie had married Gerard.   
She could not get rid of them.  
“I do not know what you remember. But you are wrong. See you later. Auf Wiedersehen.” Angela finally replied and left.  
“I don’t think I do ma Chérie.” Amélie said after Angela had left.

“Hey Angela? are ye even listening Luv?”  
“Huh?” Angela replied snapping out of her thoughts.  
“Are you alright?” Lena looked worried.  
“Nein. I’m fine. And you should be more careful with your blinking. You are going to give yourself a concussion if you keep blinking into walls like that.” She replied.  
“I just said that it was an accident. That Sombra was just so annoying using that tech that she had stolen from Winston.” Lena replied.  
“So you ran face first into a wall.” Angela laughed.  
“Ah come on it was bad enough that Sombra was laughing at me, now you too.” Lena replied with an annoyed tone.  
“Sorry Lena. Just be more careful in the future.” Angela said with a smile.  
“I will Luv! At least I did not have to worry about that pesky Spider as well.” She replied. Angela did not say anything. She just continued to put away the stuff she had used to bandage Lena’s head.  
“It was weird even Sombra and the rest of the Talon soldiers seemed to be surprised that Widowmaker was not there. I thought that a big organization such as them would know where one of their top agents were.” But just as Lena said that Angela dropped the bandage roll on the floor.  
What if were to figure out that Amélie was in her apartment? Angela thought to herself.  
“Are ye okay Luv? You look a little pale.” Lena said picking up the roll for her.  
“Ja I’m fine. I have just slept a little poorly. That's all.” Angela lied.  
“Okay! maybe should call it a day and go and rest for a bit.” Lena replied.  
“Ja that might be a good idea.” Angela replied and waved goodbye to Lena.  
She could just not keep her focus here.  
So she decided to go home. The other doctor and nurses could take care of the rest of the work for the day.

When she came home. She found Amélie looking in some old photo albums.  
“We seem to have some fun memories together.” She said when Angela came into the livingroom.  
Angela took a deep breath and replied. “Ja we did.”  
“It’s hard to believe that the woman in these pictures was me.” Amélie said.  
“Hard ja. But I can still see parts of her in you.” Angela replied as she went out to the kitchen to cook some food.

Amélie forced her way up to the kitchen door and looked at Angela.  
“Did it hurt?”  
“Huh?”  
“Did it hurt you when I decided to marry Gerard?” Amélie asked.  
Angela did not reply at first.  
But after awhile she replied.  
“Nein it did not.”  
She did not even look back at Amélie when she said that.  
“I think you are lying.” Amélie said.  
“As I said before you are wro..” She started but Amélie interrupted her.  
“I am not blind Angie.”  
Angela turned around with a surprised look at her.  
“What did you just call me?” She asked.  
“Angie. That is what I used to call you was it not? And you used to call me Ame” Amélie replied.  
“Well ja. But why call me that now? It’s been years since” But Amélie interrupted her again.  
“Since I came here I’ve started to remember more and more. And I am starting to remember you quite clearly now. The friendship we once had, and how your feelings were sometimes quite obvious.”  
“Ame I.” Angela started but was unable to finish the sentence.  
“I do not remember why I chose Gerard over you. Because I think I did have something for you as well.” Ame continued.  
“Amélie please stop. this is.” Angela said as tears started to build up in her eyes  
But Amélie continued.  
“I wonder how it all would have gone if it had been you? Would Gerard still be alive today? Would I still have ended up like this? Would I still know how it feels to be truly alive?”  
Amélie took a step towards Angela but immediately collapsed.  
But right before she hit the floor Angela caught her.  
“It did hurt. But I tried to move on knowing that you would be happy with him.” Angela said.  
“But you were unable to.” Amélie replied.  
“Ja you were correct. I was never able to move on.” She replied.  
“I’m sorry. I can not really show any emotions anymore. But it still feels like I want to cry.” Amélie said.  
“It’s okay. I am sorry to Ame.” Angela replied hugging Amélie tight as she could not hold her tears anymore.  
Amélie did not really know how to react or feel but she decided to hug Angela back.

They sat there for a while without saying a word to each other.  
“Angie.”  
“Ja?”  
“I think I have opened my wound again.” Amélie said and Angela let out a little laugh.  
“Well then I guess I have to close it again.” Angela said as she helped Amélie up on her feets again.  
“Thanks Angie.”  
“No problem Ame. And I am sure you will be able to feel alive again some day.” Angie replied and Ame actually showed a faint little smile.


	3. Don't Leave Again

“Your wound is healing quite quickly.” Angela said a little surprised as she finished putting on a fresh bandage.  
“My wounds tends to heal faster than most. So most of the times I do not need medical attention.” Amélie replied.  
“But not this time.” Angela said sitting down on the sofa next to her.  
“Non not this time. If were not for you I would probably be dead by now.” She replied.  
“So what are you going to do when it have healed?” Angela asked with a serious look at Amélie.  
“I should probably go back to Talon.” Amélie replied and looked back at her.  
“Probably?”  
“Oui. I am a Talon agent after all. But..” she continued.  
“But what?” Angela asked.  
“But with all of these old memories returning to me. A part of me want to stay here with you. But if I stay with you. Then I will risk putting your life in danger. So the safest option would be for me to return Talon.” She replied.  
“So after finally coming back then you have to go again.” Angela said in a low voice.  
“I’m so sorry ma Chérie. But I do not want to risk losing you too, you are the only one that reminds of who I once was.” Amélie said putting a hand on Angela’s cheek and kissed her.  
At first Angela did not know what to do. The kiss had taken her by surprise. But she did return the kiss.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Angela said after a while.  
“Chérie I think I have to.” But just as Amélie had said that Angela’s phone went of.  
She went and picked up the phone.  
“Hey Angela!” Said a familiar voice  
“Fareeha, Why are you calling this late?” Angela replied.  
“Oh I just wanted to tell you that there had apparently been an assassination made by Talon in your town.” Fareeha replied  
“Really?” Was all that Angela was able to reply.  
“Yeah. It was Widowmaker that did it. But that is not the most interesting part.” Fareeha said.  
“And what is the interesting part?” Angela asked.  
“So apparently the Spider had been quite badly wounded and is most likely still in the city” Fareeha continued.  
“Is that so.”  
Angela felt like she was frozen in place she could not move a inch.  
“So you should probably be careful out there. I don’t want you to be killed by that woman.” She said.  
“Yeah I will do my best Fareeha, Goodbye” Angela said.  
“Just call if something happens.” But Angela hung up the phone before Fareeha was able to say goodbye.

“This is bad if Overwatch knows then Talon is probably already searching for me.” Amélie said after Angela had explained.  
“Then what should you do now?” She asked.  
“Well we have to try leave this place.” Ame replied.  
“We?”  
“Oui. I did not want to put you in danger, but it’s too late now. If Talon figures out or knows that we had history together. Then they will definitely search this place. And you do not want to be here when they do.” She continued.  
Angela did not reply. This is what she had feared.  
“So it is probably for the best that you go to Overwatch now.” Ame started but Angie stopped her.  
“I am not leaving you again!”  
“Chérie. It’s too dangerous.” She started but was interrupted again.  
“I don’t care. I let you go once and I thought I had lost you forever. I am not doing that again.” Angela said with tears starting to come down from her cheeks.  
Amélie forced her way up in front of Angela and put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away.  
“I’m sorry. But I am not Amélie that you remember. All I am now is just a reminder of who she once was.” She said.  
“That is close enough for me verdammt!” Angela said and buried her face in Amélie’s chest.  
Amélie wrapped her arms around her and said.  
“What have I dragged you into ma Chérie.”  
And a single tear came down from her eye.  
She should return to Talon.  
But can she?  
After all this?

“Then where should we go then Angie?” Ame said after Angela had calmed down a bit.  
“I know a place we could go. It’s not so far away, but far enough for us to be safe for a while.” Angela replied as she packed some stuff together.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Amélie asked as they got down to the garage and towards Angela’s car.  
“Ja I am absolutely sure.” Angela replied and unlocked her car.  
“Then I hope you are right.“ Amélie said as they got into the car and drove away.

“I have never seen so many police cars driving around.” Angela said on the way out of town.  
“They are probably searching for me. as if the police would be able to catch me.” Amélie replied from the back seat.  
“Well you can not really run in your condition. So I don’t want you to try anything stupid.” Angela said.  
“Don’t worry Angie I won't.” She replied with a little laugh.  
And Angela gave a little smile as well.

They soon arrived to a house a bit out of town.  
“What is this place?” Amélie asked as they got out of the car.  
“It’s my parents old house.” Angela replied.  
“Your parents?”  
“Ja they left this house for me after they died. But I have never been able to fully move in here. It has always felt empty.” She continued as they entered.

Amélie looked around at some old photos in the livingroom.  
“Did you grow up here?” She asked and lifted up a picture of Angela as a child.  
“Ja I did.” Angela replied and gave some microwaved food to her.  
“Sorry I could not find any better food to bring with us.” She continued.  
“Don’t be. This is fine Angie.” Ame replied with a faint little smile.

Back at the apartment the digital security lock to her door started to glow purple. Then a little purple sugar skull sowed up on the panel and the door slided open.  
A woman with black and purple hair uncloaked in the hallway.  
“It seems we are too late Gabe.” She said as she walked into the livingroom.  
“Hm could you stop calling me that. And can you confirm that Widowmaker have been there?” A cold voice replied over the radio.  
Sombra laughed and replied.  
“Yes I can see traces of her blood here.”  
“That is not good. Return to the ship we need to find her before Overwatch gets their hands on her.” Reaper said.  
“Understood.” She replied.  
But before Sombra left. She picked up and looked at the photo of Amélie and Angela.  
“What an interesting web you have spun here our little spider.” She said with a mischievous grin on her face.


	4. Heartbeat

“Why are you looking at me like that ma Chérie?”  
“Huh what do you mean?” Angela replied not realizing that she had looked on Amélie for the last few minutes.  
“You are getting too attached Angie.” Amélie replied and put a hand on Angela’s cheek.  
“And so are you Ame.” She replied as she put her hand on her’s.

Amélie did not reply. She just looked down on the floor.  
“Hey.” Angela said trying to look her in the face.  
“I should not be able to feel this. Even my heart is beating faster than it use to.” Amélie said and pulled Angela’s hand to her chest so she could feel her heart beat.

Angela did not know how react really, but she felt the heart beating.  
It was not really beating that quickly at least for a normal human.  
But Amélie was not really normal anymore. Seeing how Talon have tampered with her physiology to suit their needs.  
“Does it hurt when it beats that quickly?” Angela asked.  
“Non. Not really. But it does feel strange, it feels like I want to be happy, confused or worried. I do not really know to explain it.” She replied.  
“Perhaps it might be a combination of the three. Emotions like happiness and worries can make the heart beat faster. Because I can not really notice anything else that is wrong other than your “Higher heart rate” right now. I could take a blood sample if you want?” Angela said.  
“Non. I don’t think that would be necessary. Even if it should be impossible, it does make some sense that some signs of emotions might show. Seeing that I have started to remember things. But I still don’t understand why.” Amélie replied.  
“Hm Ja you may have a point. I don’t really have the expertise to fully understand the psychological area. So I can not really tell what Talon have done there, And I don’t know much about the changes to your physiology, until I have done a full check up on your body. So I can not really say if these changes does you any harm.” Angela said.  
“So you want a look at my body ma Chérie.” Ame said with a little playful grin.  
“Well Ja, I mean no not in that way! I only want to understand what Talon have done to you.” Angela stuttered now with her face completely red.  
Amélie gave of a little laugh and leaned forward and gave her a kiss and whispered.  
“Be careful what you wish for ma Chérie. Because it may come true.”  
“Well ahem perhaps should go to sleep it is getting quite late.” Angela stuttered and stood up.

“Well my room is just down the hallway if you need anything.” Angela said after preparing one of the guest rooms for Amélie.  
“You really are good to me for being an enemy.” Amélie said.  
“Well you are really my enemy now.” She replied.  
“I am not really Amélie remember.” Ame said  
“You are not really Widowmaker right now either.” Angie replied.  
Amélie stood there quiet for a while and then replied.  
“Then who am I to you?”  
Angela hesitated but said.  
“Someone I care for.”  
Amélie did not reply. She did not know how to.  
“Good night Ame.” Angela said and went for the door.  
“Bonne nuit et de beaux rêves, ma Chérie(goodnight and sweet dreams my sweetheart)” Amélie replied with a low voice as Angela left the room.

“So. What are we going to do if she is already in the hands of Overwatch?” Sombra asked.  
“Hm I have to report this to Talon to see what they want us to do. Even if I can expect what they are going to say.” Reaper replied.  
“And what is that Gabe?” She asked.  
“If she is already at the hands of our enemies. Then we have to eliminate her and anyone that she has been in contact with.” He replied.  
“You really think that they are just give up on one of their best assassins?” She said.  
“If she have allowed herself to fall into enemies hands. Then they have no use for her anymore.” He said.  
“They don’t really care about us, don’t they?” Sombra said.  
“Just keep looking for her and report back to me. And don’t go after them until then. Have I made myself clear?” Reaper said.  
“Of course Gabe. I will do my best.” Sombra replied with her usual mischievous grin on her face.  
“Just focus on the job and stop calling me that.” He said as he faded away into black smoke.  
“Don’t you worry I will find them, and I will be the first one there” She said to herself.

Angela was awaken by a scream from Amélie’s room.  
“Amélie! What's wrong?” Angela said as she ran into Ame’s room.  
Amélie was sitting up in the bed holding herself and repeatedly saying.  
“I did not want to do it. I did not mean to do it.”  
“What’s wrong dear?” Angela said and went up to the bed.  
She looked up at Angela and threw her arms around her and almost screamed.  
“I did not want to kill him!”  
“Did you have a nightmare?” Angela asked stroking Amélie’s hair.  
She nodded and said.  
“They told me to kill him. They forced me to kill him.”  
“I know, I know.” Angela said and sat down on the bed next to her.  
“But the nightmare is over now you are here with me.” She continued.  
“But what if they make me kill you Chérie?” Amélie replied.  
“I am not going to let them do that.” She replied.  
“It’s not that easy. They have multiple ways of making me do it.”  
“Amélie Look and listen to me now okay.” Angela said with a serious tone as she looked into Amélie’s almost teary yellow eyes.  
“I am going to everything I can to make sure that they will never get their hands on you again. You hear me! I am not going to let them take away your life again.” She said.  
“Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you risk your life for someone like me?” Amélie asked.  
“Because. Because I love you.” Angela replied.  
“But but I am not..”  
“I have told you that it does not matter. You are more that good enough for me.” Angela interrupted her.  
Amélie just sat there quiet for a while.  
She was almost unable to say.  
“Can I be selfish and ask you to stay with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone right now.”  
Angela smiled and put a hand on Amélie’s cheek and said.  
“Of course you can.”

Angela woke up early in the morning and looked up at the ceiling.  
“This is not my room is it?” She thought to herself  
Suddenly she heard a groan and a tired voice that said.  
“You finally awake ma Chérie.”  
She looked down and saw Amélie laying half on top of her.  
“Guten Morgen. Are you feeling better now?” Angela said and started stroking Amélie on her back.  
“Bonjour. I have never felt this good in years.” She replied.  
“Das is gut.”  
“If only everyday could be this good.” Amélie said and buried her face in Angela’s chest.  
“They will be I promise.” Angela said.


	5. The Shadow

“Should we not get out of bed ma Chérie?”  
“Are you in a hurry to get up?” Angela asked with a tired voice hugging Amélie tighter.  
“Well not really. But this feels a little strange to me.” She replied pulling her fingers thru Angela’s hair.  
“Strange?”  
“Oui. This feels both new and old for me to be in this close contact with another person. And also I usually don’t stay in bed for so long.” Amélie said.  
“Does it make you feel uncomfortable?” Angela asked.  
“Non. quite the opposite. As I said it’s a bit new for me but yet at the same time it feels like I have had a similar feeling before.” She replied.  
“I see.”  
“And I find the warmth of your body calming. The complete opposite to mine.” She continued.  
Angela did not say anything. She just laid there focusing on the feeling of Amélie’s skin towards hers.  
It was significantly colder than her own. But it did not bother her at all.

They laid there for a while until Angela’s stomach made a sound.  
“Well I guess it’s time to go up now.” Angela smiled.  
“It would seem so.” Amélie replied as they tried to untangle from each other.

“Could I borrow the shower ma Chérie?” Amélie asked as they finally got out of bed.  
“Ja natürlich. It’s down to the right next to my room.” Angela replied.  
“Merci.”  
“I’ll go and get you some clean clothes that you can use.” She continued.

Amélie stood in the shower letting the warm water pour over her.  
What were she going to do now?  
She do not longer want to return to Talon.  
They would just take her life away again.  
And besides Angela would never allow her to go back again.  
But if she stay with her. Then she will only put Angela’s life in danger.  
Talon would never let a rogue agent go free.  
And Angela has not only been in contact with her, she have also been a target of Talon for a long time.  
“What have I dragged you into ma Chérie.” She said.

At the same time Angela was down in the kitchen trying to fix some breakfast with what little food they had.  
Suddenly she heard a voice next to her.  
“Nice little house you got here Doc.”  
Angela almost screamed as she jumped back a bit, because next to her now stood a woman with black and purple hair.

“Relajarse I’m not here to kill you.” Sombra laughed a little.  
“What are you doing here?” Angela sttuterd.  
“Well isn't obvious. I’m here for the spider.” She replied with a grin.  
“I’m not going to let you take her away from me again.” Angela said with a serious tone.  
“Do you want risk someone close to you ending up like this guy?” Sombra said and showed up a picture of a corpse.  
Angela recognised the body immediately. She had seen it in real life. It was the body of Gerard Lacroix.  
“What do you mean?” She asked looking back at Sombra.  
“Well it’s a bit like last time, but this time if you don’t want someone to die you should let her go.” She replied with an even bigger grin than before.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You could have saved Gerard’s life you know.” She said.  
Angela just looked confused at her.

“You do mention in your notes, that you had suspicions Talon might had done something to Amélie’s mind. But you could not confirm it at the time. So instead of doing the logical thing and putting her under surveillance. Both you and Gerard requested that she would be released. So two weeks after her release. She murdered Gerard.” She continued.  
“What are you getting at?” Angela asked.  
“Why did you not put her under surveillance to confirm your suspicion?” Sombra asked.  
“Because I could not find more proof that something was wrong, And besides locking her up again after just being saved did not feel right either.” Angela replied.  
“But with that decision you killed Gerard.” Sombra said.  
“I. I did not kill him.” Angela replied.  
“But you knew that you could have saved him but you didn't.” She continued with a big grin on her face.  
“I. I know but.” Angela stuttered as flashes of that time came.  
“In a way you could say that he was the first one to take her away from you”  
“Stop it!” Angela shouted as she felt the panic inside of her starting to grow.  
“But even with him gone you still lost her.”  
“I said stop it! I did not want him to die! I did not want anyone to die!” Angela screamed.

“Aw poor little Ángel.” Sombra said a put a hand on Angela’s cheek.  
“But if you don’t want anyone to die. Then you should let her come with me now so no one will have to know.”  
Sombra was just able to finish that sentence when a hand gripped her wrist hard and pulled her away from Angela.

“Oh hola Widow!” Sombra said.  
Amélie first looked at Angela then back at Sombra.  
“What did you do to her?” She finally said.  
“Oh nothing we just talked a little.” She replied finally able to get her wrist free from Amélie’s grip.  
“Leave now Sombra!” Amélie said.  
“Well then you would have to follow me back to base.” She replied.  
“Leave!” Amélie said again.  
“Are you ready to leave then I am not leaving without you.” Sombra said.  
Amélie just gave her a cold look.  
“Well is that a yes or a no. I need an answer Widow.” But just as Sombra had said that Amélie punched her square in the face, and knocked her of her feet.  
“There is no way we are doing this quietly then.” She said and reached for her machine pistol.  
But Amélie quickly kicked it out of her hands and lifted her up by the collar of her jacket.  
Sombra tired to break free from her grip. But when she was unable to, She managed to throw a translocator beacon out the window.  
But because Amélie was holding her she was also teleported out together with Sombra.

So Sombra tried to fight her hand to hand but she was greatly outmatched and was quickly pushed down on the ground with Amélie holding her down by the neck.  
“If you go near her ever again or if I ever see you again then, I will not hesitate to put you in my crosshair.” Amélie said.  
“You would really kill me?” Sombra said with a grin.  
Amélie grip tightened as she said.  
“Do not try me.”  
And for the first time Sombra was unable to reply.  
The look that Amélie had on her face was not the usual cold face that she use to have.  
No. This face was filled with rage and a lust to kill in it.

Eventually Amélie let go of her.  
And Sombra just quietly disappeared.

Amélie went back inside to see Angela sitting on the floor completely devastated.  
“I did not kill him, I did not want him to die.” She said with tears pouring out.  
Amélie just put her arms around her and said.  
“Of course you didn't. It’s okay now. You can calm down now I’m here ma Chérie.”

“Sombra I told you not to go alone.” Reaper said over the radio when she got back.  
“I just had to confirm that I was back on the right trail.” She replied.  
“Hm” He simply replied and hung up.  
“Don’t you worry little Widow I am not done with you yet.” She said with a grin as she opened a file which was titled F.Amari.


	6. What We Have To Live With

“There is no need to blame yourself ma Chérie” Amélie said and put some food in front of Angela which was now sitting in the dining room.  
“But I could have avoided it all.” She replied.  
“You do not know that. I doubt that you would be able to fully stop the programing that Talon had put into me.” Ame said and sat down in front of her.  
“But I should at least have tried.”  
“Angie. You were not the one that pulled the trigger, I did that. You just did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time.” She continued.  
“But it was Talon that forced you to do it.” Angela said.  
“Oui they did. But I have to live with the memory of it. Angie I may not fully understand the feelings I have, but I understand this we can not change what has happened. We just have to live with it.” Amélie said.  
Angela just sat there quiet. She did not know what to say.  
But then Amélie leaned over towards her and kissed her and said.  
“However you helping me a great deal now. Thanks to you ma Chérie, so am I finally able to feel truly alive again. And for that I am truly grateful.”  
“And I am truly grateful to have you here.” Angela said and kissed her back.  
“Hurry up and finish your breakfast now. We may have gotten rid of Sombra, but that does not mean that Talon have given up. So we will have to be ready to leave again.” Amélie said.  
“But where should we go then? Because I guess that you would not want to go to Overwatch.” Angela asked.  
“Non, I feel that would not be a good idea at the moment. So we will have to come up with something on the way.” Amélie replied.  
“Very well, But I will have to take a look at your wound before we leave.” Angela said.

“I still am amazed how well and fast you wound are healing.” Angela said while inspecting Amélie’s wound.  
“Well as I said before my wounds tends to heal faster than most. But are you done yet we should leave soon.” Amélie said.  
“Just one more thing.” Angela said and went out to her work room and Amélie followed her.

“Now when Talon knows about this place, so I can not risk leaving this here anymore.” Angela said and pressed a hidden switch on the desk, and one of the bookshelf's moved to the side.  
And behind the shelf was one of Angela’s valkyrie suits.  
“It’s a prototype.” Angela said.  
“What is it doing here?” Amélie asked while looking at the suit in gray and black prototype colors.  
“I was working on it right before the old Overwatch fell. and so I hid it here so the governments could not get their hands on my technology after Overwatch fall.” She replied as she started to put the suit down in a case.  
“Is it better than the one you normally use?” Ame asked.  
“It should be. Most of the new features of this suit are mostly untested. I never completed the work on this particular model.” She replied as she finished up and closed the case.  
“I see.”  
“So now I am ready let's go.” Angela said.

“Hey Winston do ye know why Fareeha blasted off to luv?” Lena asked as she blinked into his lab.  
“No. but she seemed quite upset about something right before she left.” Winston replied.  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen her like that before. But it has to be something personal if she did not tell us anything.” She said.  
“I agree.” He said.  
“ye haven’t heard anything from Angela eighter?” She asked.  
“No I have not. She is still not replying to our calls, and I’ve sent some people to check her apartment but she was not there nighter was her car.” He replied.  
“Do ye think she have been kidnaped?” Lena said.  
“I do not know. there was no sign of any struggle or that she had left in a hurry, but there were evidence that her home security had been hacked.” Winston replied.  
“I hope she’s alright.” Lena said and Winston nodded in reply.

Angela and Amélie had been driving for a while until they decided to stop at a small motel for the night.  
“Not the best in the way of a place to hide but I guess it will have to do.” Angela said as they entered the small room with one double bed, a sofa and small little TV.  
“Well I have been in worse places.” Amélie said and went up to the window next to the sofa.  
Suddenly Amélie felt Angela hugging her from behind.  
“Chérie What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“I can’t even start to imagine the hell you must have gone thru” Angela said.  
“Chérie.”  
“To have everything taken away from you. Your body turned into a weapon against your will. all the pain.” She continued.  
“To have you here with me makes all the pain irrelevant Chérie. You have given me my life back.” Amélie said as she turned around and kissed her passionately. She was not holding back anymore, and Angela did not resist either, as the clothes started to come of.

Angela was pushed back onto the bed with Amélie on top of her, Kissing her neck and worked her way down.  
“Mein Gott!!” Angela almost screamed arching her back when Amélie came down between the legs.  
Ame gave of a little grin as she continued to play around.

And after awhile Amélie delivered the final blow and Angela’s back arched even more than before as it hit her.  
“How was that ma Chérie?” Ame said as she went up and kissed her.  
“Absolut wundervoll.” Angela replied breathing heavily.  
“Bien.” She said and kissed Angela again.  
“But now it’s your turn.” Angela said and flipped them over so she was on top.  
“Then slay me.” Ame replied with a small grin.  
“Oh no, I will heal you.” Angie said with a even bigger grin.

Angela woke up the next morning by the sun coming in from the window.  
She noticed Amélie sitting on the side of the bed looking out the window.  
She looked at the beautiful spider tattoo on her back which was mostly covered by her long black hair.  
“Bonjour ma Chérie.” Amélie sudeley said and looked back at her.  
“Guten Morgen mein Lieber.” Angela replied with a smile.  
Amélie lead back and kissed her.  
“Is something the matter?” Angela asked and pulled her back down onto the bed.  
“Non. Not when you are here with me. I feel whole again because you’re mine.” Amélie replied as she wrapped her arms around her.  
“That is good to hear.” Angela said and buried her face in Amélie’s chest.  
This is what I will fight for now. I will not let anyone hurt her. She saved me, so at the very least I will protect her. Amélie thought to herself as she closed her eyes and hugged her tight.


	7. Happiness or Safety? Not both!

“You do not seem to be in a hurry to get up today Ame?” Angela moaned as she realised that she was resting her head on Amélie’s chest.  
“Non. I have not felt this calm in a long time.” She replied and started stroking Angela on her back.  
Angela gave of another moan and buried her face in Amélie’s chest again.

She may be feeling calm, but there is still one thing on her mind.  
How can I make this work?  
How can I keep her safe and happy?  
If she send her back to Overwatch?  
Then she will be safe, but not happy.  
If she stays with me?  
Then she will be happy, but not safe.  
What can I do so she can be both safe and happy?  
If she stays with me I will do everything I can to keep her safe.  
But I can not guarantee it.  
But I can not be with her if she is with Overwatch.  
How can I guarantee both?

“Ame?” Angela interrupted her thoughts.  
“Quoi?” She replied.  
“We should think of getting some breakfast.” Angela said as she sat up in bed.  
“Oui, That sounds like a good idea ma Chérie” Amélie replied with a faint little smile.  
“Something in particular you want me to try to get for you?” She asked.  
“Non, surprise me.” Ame replied and went up and kissed her.  
“Well then. I think it will go and take a shower first before I go.” Angela said and went off to the bathroom.

What would the rest of Overwatch think of what she is doing? Angela thought as she stepped in the shower.  
She has not only ran away, but now also sleeping with what they sees as an enemy.  
She is the head doctor, she should not have ran away from responsibility like that.  
But she could not abandoned Amélie like nor did she want to.  
But what will they do when they figure out what she has done?  
And what will they do with Amélie if they find them?

Sudeley Angela felt someone hugging her from behind.  
“Got room for one more?” Amélie whispered in her ear.  
“Of course I do.” Angela replied and turned around.  
“You seemed to be deep in thoughts. Is something bothering you ma Chérie?” She asked.  
“Nein. Just thinking about some old memories.” Angela said.  
“Any good ones?”  
“A few. ” She said with a smile.

Angela finished up first and stepped out of the shower and said.  
“I’ll go and get dressed and the go and get us some breakfast okay.”  
“Do so Chérie.” Amélie replied.

She went out into the room again and looked at the mess from yesterday.  
“Well it’s a good this I manage to bring clean clothes with us.” She said to herself.  
there was clothes all over the floor from the window to the bed.  
She rolled her eyes and went over to their bags and got some new clothes to put on.  
And before she left she put some clothes on the bed that Amélie could after she was done in the shower.

“Pharah could you tell me where you are going?” Winston said over the radio.  
“It’s a thing I have to do alone. Sorry Winston.” She replied.  
“I understand. But it would be nice of you to tell us where you are going?” He said.  
“Sorry this is a family thing.” She said and hung up.  
“Family thing?” He said confused.

When Angela came back so had Amélie just gotten out of the bathroom.  
“Hey. I’ve got you a nice omelette here probably not as good as you use to make them but nevertheless.” Angela said.  
“Quoi?” Amélie replied looking confused at her.  
“Oh sorry. I forgot that you probably do not remember things like that.” Angela said a little embarest.  
“There is no need to be sorry. I understand.” She replied and went up and stroked her on her cheek.  
“I do not know how much I will be able to remember in the future. So I have no problem with reminding me of who I was.” She continued.  
“Em Amélie.” Angela interrupted.  
“Quoi?”  
“You lost your towel.” She said and pointed at the towel now down on the floor.  
“So? I know that you are just enjoying the view.” Amélie replied with a grin.  
“Ahm. Well maybe we should eat our breakfast so we can leave soon.” Angela said now with her face completely red, and Ame gave off a little laugh.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the room, and then checked out and drove away.

After driving for a while Amélie started looking back from time to time.  
“What is it Ame?” Angela asked after she had done it a fourth time.  
“I think we are being followed.” She replied and reached back for her visor.  
“Followed?”  
“Oui. Take the turn to the right here.” She said and turned on her visor.  
They turned onto a smaller road.

“What do you see?” Angela asked now feeling more and more worried.  
“Wait! Stop here!” Amélie sudeley said and Angela stopped the car.  
“What? What is it?” Angela asked again now sounding really worried.  
“Put on your Valkyrie suit and get out of the car!” She said and grabbed her rifle and gauntlet with the venom mine and grappling hook.

Angela did as she was told and Amélie stepped out off the car as well.  
She lifted up her rifle and looked thru the scope.  
But just as she put her eye towards the ridicule, she immediately did a roll to the right, away from the car, just as a rocket hit the ground.

“Scheisse what was that?” Angela said.  
“You will soon see.” Amélie replied and stood back up.  
And then the ground shook as a woman in a blue mechanical suit landed.  
“Fareeha?!” Angela almost screamed in surprise.  
Fareeha did not reply at first and just kept her gun firmly pointed at Amélie, who also lifted her rifle again towards Fareeha.

“Angela stay behind while I deal with this monster.” She finally.  
“Wait Fareeha. I can explain, I don’t need saving.” Angela started but Amélie interrupted her.  
“I think she is out after something else than just saving you ma Chérie.”  
Fareeha did not reply and just stood there quiet.  
“After what?” Angela said.  
“That face is easy to read. She wants revenge. which I guess is fair.” Amélie replied.  
“Revenge?”  
“You are the one who killed my mother.” Fareeha finally said in a serious and Angela looked in surprise at Amélie.  
“So I did.” She replied in a low voice.

And after she had said that Fareeha fired off another rocket towards.  
But again Amélie avoided it.  
And so a battle between the two started off, All while Angela tried to scream and tell them to stop.

“Why? Why would you kill her? Was she not your mentor?” Fareeha screamed.  
Ana Amari was the best sniper in the world, and indeed Amélie’s old mentor.  
She owed a lot of her skills to her.  
“She just happened to get in the way of my mission.” Amélie replied while avoiding more rockets.  
Which was made harder with her wound slowing her down, at the same time she did not want to kill her.  
She knew that Angela would never forgive if she did.  
But Fareeha was definitely out to kill her.  
“Was it that simple with your husband as well? A part of your mission?” She yelled.  
But after she had yelled that a bullet hit her on her helmet not hurting her just shattering a part of her visor.  
She crashed down onto the ground.

She looked up to see Amélie standing on a large tree branch.  
“It was not like Talon gave me any choice.” She said with a serious look on her face.  
Fareeha did not reply and just fired a rocket which knocked Amélie down from the tree.

She landed in front of her but her rifle landed by Angela’s feet.  
“Please stop both of you!” Angela yelled as Amélie coughed and stood back up.  
“Take the shoot then, and see if you can take the revenge you deserve Fareeha Amari. ” Amélie said as she held a hand to her wound.  
“Please Fareeha don’t do it!” Angela pleaded.  
But Ame could see Fareeha’s grip around the trigger tighten.  
But she was not planning to die today.  
So right before she was able to pull the trigger Ame fired her grapple hook and grabbed her gun.  
The gun still went off but the rocket went into the ground and knocked both of them back.

Amélie took this opportunity to run away.  
“Amélie!!” Angela yelled after her.  
“Angela don’t go. She is too dangerous.” Fareeha said.  
“Dangerous? should you really be saying that?” Angela said in a angry tone.  
“Angela please.” Fareeha started but Angela interrupted her.  
“No. You just opened fire not even trying to understand what was going on. Your eyes just focused on revenge .You tell me who the dangerous one is.”  
Fareeha just stood there unable to say anything.  
She had never seen Angela this angry before.  
“If this is how you are going to act, then I do not want anything to do with you.” Angela said and picked up Amélie’s rifle and went to the car and drove after Amélie.  
Just leaving Fareeha standing there.

Amélie was running as fast as she could.  
“Merde! I think I have broken my arm.” She said to herself.  
and the wound in her side was hurting more and more.  
So she stopped by the side of the road.  
This was for the best leaving Angela back there.  
She will be safe with Overwatch.  
“Merde! That explosion reopened my wound again.“ She said saw the blood stain on her shirt.  
She put pressure on the wound, but the pain from doing so made her collapse down onto the ground.  
“Well I guess this is the end then. At the very least I know that she is safe.” She said and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Amélie woke up with a golden glow around her.  
Is she dead?  
No.  
Angela sat by her side smiling with tears coming down her cheeks.  
“Thank god it work! You’re alive!” She said and hugged her as the golden glow dissipated.  
“Angie Why are you here?” Amélie asked.  
“You would still be dead if I had arrived just in time.” Angela replied.  
“Still dead? What did you do?” She asked and sat up.  
And as she did that she noticed that the pain in her side was gone and her arm was not broken anymore.  
“It was the experimental feature of this prototype. A feature that could possibly restore a person that recently died back to life. And thank God it worked.” She said and wiped her tears away.  
“You brought me back to life?” Ame said in awe.  
“Ja! Sadly so did it overload the suits systems. So I can not do it again.” Angela said with a smile.  
“Vous êtes vraiment un ange.(You are truly an angel.)” Amélie said.  
“Entschuldigen Sie?”  
“You should go back.” She said and looked at Angela.  
“Huh? Why?” Angela replied.  
“I know you would not be able to be happy if you went back to Overwatch. But you would be safe, and that is something I can not guarantee if you are with me.” She continued.  
“But I do not want to go back.” Angela replied.  
“Angela.”  
“No. I have made my choice. I rather be happy then safe. I have told you before I will not give up on you again.” She said and hugged Amélie tight.  
“Very well then. I guess I have to do what I can to keep you safe then.” She said with tears coming down as she hugged Angela back.  
“And I will keep you safe as well my love.” Angela said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the final chapter of this story. There is still a thing that Amélie have not said yet.


	8. Am I Alive?

Angela was sleeping soundly in the backseat of the car clinging on to Amélie.  
Which she had done ever since she had resurrected her.  
But Amélie could not sleep.

Why do I deserve this? She thought to herself.  
Angela performed a miracle by bringing her back to life.  
In doing so she damage her suit so she can not use that feature again.  
Why bring back someone like me?  
A monster like me.  
How can she love someone like me?  
What kind of beauty can she see in a monster like me?  
How can someone as broken and torn as me, get someone as beautiful as her.  
She will protect her with everything that she got but still.  
She would still be far better of with Overwatch.  
But still it would be a lie if she told herself that she was not happy to have her by her side.

The mission was to stop an Overwatch rescue operation of some scientists.  
Overwatch may have gotten away with the scientists, but the mission led to one fateful encounter.  
Two of the world's best snipers facing of against each other.  
The mentor and her former student.  
Both Ana and Widowmaker had their rifles lifted and aimed at each other.  
Both very capable to take the shot.  
However Ana hesitated, and Widowmaker with a calm grin on her face took the shot.

Amélie woke up in a flash.  
It was just a dream.  
She must have fallen asleep at some point.  
Suddenly she heard a groan and a tired Angela that said.  
“Is something the matter mein Lieber?”  
“No it’s nothing ma Chérie, just a bad dream that’s all.” She replied.  
“I’m here with you, you know. Bad dreams can be bad enough.” Angela said and went up and gave her a kiss.  
“Oui it can. However waking up with you next to you makes it go away quickly.” She replied and hugged Angela tight.  
“It makes me happy that I can help you with the pain.” Angela replied.  
“Oui. But we should get moving now.” Amélie said and Angela gave of a groan.  
“Can we just not sleep for a few more minutes?” She said and buried her face in Amélie’s chest.  
Amélie gave of a little laugh and said.  
“Very well ma Chérie. But only for a few minutes.”

“Dammit!!” Fareeha screamed and slammed her fist against her locker.  
“How did I mess that up. I was not suppose let my rage take over like that.” She said to herself.  
“And how could I’ve expected Angela to ever forgive me if I had killed that woman. I never had a chance against Amélie, Angela’s heart had always belonged to her.” She said and sat down on the bench with her broken helmet in her hands.

“How are you feeling Ame?” Angela asked after driving for a while, noticing that Amélie was holding a hand to her side were her wound had been.  
“I feel fine ma Chérie. It’s just a little strange that only a few hours ago I had a fatal wound, that is now gone just like that.” Amélie replied.  
“Ja I can understand how it can confuse the body to be healed that quickly.” Angela said.  
“How come you never finished work on that suit before? With such a feature having a huge potential to save even more lives.” Amélie asked.  
“Well all the theory was done and the suit had already been built, all that was left was to test it.” She replied.  
“And why did you not test it?” Ame asked.  
“It is a combination of not having time to test it and being too afraid to test it.” Angie replied.  
“Too afraid?”  
“Ja. Not knowing in what state the one I’d bring back would be in. I could end up doing more harm than help.” She continued.  
“I see. Primum non nocere.” Amélie said.  
“Precisely. The code that all doctors go by.” Angela said.  
“You even have it on the shoulder of your Valkyrie suit.” Ame said.  
“Ja. It’s a very important reminder to have when you are in the field.” Angela replied.

But before Amélie was able to say anything in return.  
She noticed a all too familiar glare from the bushes on the side of the road.  
“What is it?” Angela asked.  
But Amélie just pulled her down and said.  
“Watch out Sniper!”  
And just then a bullet went just above their heads.  
“What!?” Was all that Angela was able to say before the car went off the road.

“Ha Amateur.” Amélie said as she sat back up.  
The car had fallen down into the ditch on the side of the road so they were out of the line of sight from the sniper for now.  
“Angela?” She said and checked on her when she noticed that she was not moving.  
“Thank god you are still breathing.” She said after she had checked on her.  
“Now to get you out of here before the enemy arrive.” She continued as she started to pull Angela out of the car.  
But just as she had gotten her out of the car she heard someone from behind.  
So she grabbed Angela’s pistol and turned around to see a Talon officer pointing his rifle towards her.  
“Do not do anything hasty Widowmaker.” He said.  
“Or what?” She replied.  
“Or we will might hurt Doctor Ziegler.” He said pointing with his rifle towards Angela.  
“Don’t you dare hurt her you bastards.” She said.  
“We won't as long you come with us.” He said.  
“Fine I’ll come with you. But only if you promise that you will leave Angela alone.” She replied with a serious tone.  
“Well I can promise that we will not do any harm to her at least.” He replied.  
“That won’t do. I will only go with you if you let her be here.” She said making sure that nothing could get to Angela from the front.  
“You know that we can not do that Widowmaker. Not only has she been in contact with you but she also have intel that could be of very good use for Talon.” He said.  
“If you do not leave her alone then I will kill myself.” She said and put the gun towards her head.  
The officer laughed and said.  
“Don’t be foolish Widowmaker. Do you really think that your death would prevent us from taking her with us. We don’t care for your life. You do not really have a life. You are not even human, You are only a tool, a weapon for Talon to use.”   
Amélie lowered the gun, not knowing what to do or what to say.  
She knew what the officer said was true. Talon really did not care if they took her dead or alive.  
But was she really alive? Or are she still even human after all that Talon had done to her?  
“No you are wrong!” a voice from behind just said.  
Angela had just come to.  
“Amélie is very much alive. I as a Doctor can quite clearly see that. You people have no right to use her like she was nothing more than a weapon for you to use. She is a human being not just some tool.” She continued.  
“Ha! You can really call her a human after all that she have done? Is not a monster a better word to use? If we really going to call her alive.” He laughed.  
“You people forced her to do all those terrible things. I would say that you are the monster here, not her.” Angela replied.  
Amélie just sat there staring at Angela.  
“That’s why you Overwatch people annoy me so much. You are too forgiving.” He said and went up to her and knocked her out again.  
“You bastard!” Amélie said, but before she was able to do something.  
The officer was shot in the head by a sniper.

“That could not be the same sniper from before” She said to herself.  
“And that would be correct my old friend.” A voice said.  
Amélie turned around and saw a woman in a mask with what looked like a sniper rifle swung over her shoulder.  
“Who are you?” Amélie asked.  
“A ghost from the past.” The woman replied and shot Amélie with a sleeping dart.


	9. The Ghost From The Past

When Angela woke up, she was laying in a bed in what seemed a small abandoned house.  
“Ao. What happened?” She said as she slowly sat up.  
“So I see that you are awake Angela.” Said an old yet familiar voice from the other side of the room.  
When Angela turned and looked her eyes widened.  
“You? You are alive Ana?”

There by a small coffee table on the other side of the room sat Ana Amari.  
“It’s been some time has it not Doctor.” Ana replied with a smile.  
“Yes it has. but how? I thought..” Angela started but Ana interrupted her.  
“You thought that Amélie had killed me.” Ana said and now with a serious look on her face.  
Angela remained quiet for a while until she said in low voice.  
“That was not the Amélie you knew that did that.”  
“Then who was it?” Ana asked.  
And now Angela noticed the eye patch over Ana’s right eye.  
She took a short pause again before answering.  
“I do not know how to explain, but. But It was not the Amélie we knew back then.Talon did something to her. They changed her in order to suit their needs.” She said.  
“Then who is she now? Because it still seems like she is someone else, and why are you traveling with her?” Ana asked now with an almost intimidating tone.  
Angela did not know what to say.  
She could understand why Ana would react like this, seeing what had happened between the two.  
But how could she explain that she is different now, that she is no longer Widowmaker.

Ana seemed to calm down a bit when she said.  
“See, I know the feelings that you had for her, but you have to understand the Amélie you knew and loved is gone. You can not trust her. She may lure you into a trap.” Ana said  
“I don’t think she will.” Angela replied in a low voice.  
“And why not? She have been with Talon for years now. So how can you know that she is not just trying to fool you. To either try to kill you or lead you straight into Talon’s hands.” Ana continued.  
“Well maybe I can not prove it. So what? I do not think she would come to me with a fatal wound and randomly starting to be able to feel emotions again. Yes she may not be Amélie anymore. But I can say for a fact that she is no longer Widowmaker. You have not seen how she is now. All the pain that she have gone thru.” Angela said now with a serious tone and look.  
She was tired of hearing that Amélie was dangerous or a monster.  
Ana just sat there. She was stunned of how Angela responded.

“Where is she now?” Angela asked after a while.  
“She is in the next room.” Ana replied.  
“I recommend that you try to talk to her, and see for yourself.” She said.  
“It would seem like that is what I may have to do.” Ana replied and stood up.  
“Please Ana. I understand why you are suspicious of her, but please try to trust me.”  
“There is some food in the box over there that you can take.” Ana said and left the room. 

Amélie came to in a dark room tied down in chair.  
Where am I? She thought to herself.  
“Angela! Where is Angela?” She said to herself as she tried to look around the room.  
The last thing that she remembered were, being shot by that Sniper in the mask, with some sort of sleeping dart.  
Who was she?  
She seemed to know who I was.  
“A ghost from the past.” She said.

Suddenly she heard a sound behind her.  
Someone came into the room.  
“I see that you are awake.” A voice said.  
“Who are you? and what have you done with Angela?” Amélie asked.  
“She is safe that is all you need to know for now.” The voice replied.  
“What do you want?” Ame asked.  
The woman in the mask went up and said.  
“To know who you are now.”   
The voice seemed familiar to her but she could not really place it.  
“Who are you?” She asked again.  
“Who do you think I am?” The woman replied.  
“You must be someone from my past, but I can not really remember.” Amélie replied.  
“You do not remember your past?” She asked.  
“Only parts of it.” She replied.  
“Hm. But you remember Angela?” The woman asked.  
“Oui.” She simply replied.  
“Who was she to you? In the past I mean.” She asked.  
Amélie sat there quiet for a while before answering  
“She was my friend, best friend. Someone that was always there for me.”  
“Then who is she to you now?” The woman asked.  
“She is..” She started but then stopped.  
She did not really know what to say.  
She had never really put into words what Angela truly meant to her.  
She knows that Angela loves her.  
Is that what Amélie feels for her?  
Can she truly feel things like love?  
“I can not really put it into words. I can not fully understand the feelings that I have yet. But I do know that I want to protect her.” Amélie finally replied.  
“And why do you want to protect her?” The woman asked.  
“She makes me feel alive, and she is the only one that does not see me as a monster. She is   
the strongest reminder of who I once was.” She replied.  
“And is that why you have her traveling along with you?” The woman asked.  
“Angela is with me by her own choice. If I were to tell her go anywhere, then it would to go back to her friends were she would be safe.” Amélie replied.  
“Hm.” The woman said.

Ana just looked at her.  
She looked at the woman who just reminded her of the prodigy that she had once trained.  
The best student she had ever had.  
But she was also the woman that killed Gérard in cold blood.  
She was also the one who took her eye.  
But something seemed a bit of.  
She did not seem to be the same cold killer as she had witnessed thru the scope that day.

“Do you remember Ana Amari?” She finally asked after a short pause.  
“Why would you ask about her?” Amélie replied.  
“Do you remember something about her?” Ana asked again.  
“A little. She was my mentor. She trained me to become a sniper. I owe a lot of my skills to her. But she is dead now.” She replied.  
“Are you sure she is dead?” Ana asked.  
“Oui.” She simply replied.  
“Did you confirm the kill after you took the shot.” She asked.  
“Non I did not. But how do you know?” Amélie said.  
“Did I not teach you to always confirm your kills?” Ana asked.  
“What are you talking about? Who are you? How did you know that it was me who.” But Just as Amélie said that so did Ana take of her mask.

Amélie could not believe her eyes.  
Was it truly a ghost that now stood in front of her.  
“Impossible. There is no way you could have survived.” Amélie stuttered.  
“Seems like joining Talon made your aim sloppy.” Ana said.  
“I. I did not join Talon. They forced me to.” Amélie stuttered.  
“So I've heard.” Ana replied.  
“Do you really think that I would kill someone who taught me everything i know willingly?” Amélie asked.  
“The Amélie that I knew would not. But I do not know who you are anymore, and I did not knew the woman that did take the shot” Ana replied.  
“I do not know what to say.” Amélie said.  
“There may be some truth in what Angela have told me.” Ana said.  
“And what is that?”  
“You are not Widowmaker anymore. However I do not trust you yet. I cannot tell if you have cut all ties with Talon or if they have cut all ties with you.” Ana replied.  
Amélie just remained silent.

She still could not fully believe that Ana was still alive.  
And yet there she stood, right in front of her.  
Is this a trap?  
Could Talon be trying to fool her?  
No this is not their style.   
No this is Ana.  
There is just something about her that just tells me so.

“Well I will let you stay here for a while. Only time will tell if Angela’s trust in you are correct.” Ana said and left the room.


	10. Who Is She?

“So what do you think?” Angela said with anticipation when Ana came back into the room.  
But Ana did not reply at first. She just went and put on some tea water before answering.  
“I will agree that she is different.”   
But just as Angela’s eyes shined up with hope Ana said.   
“However I can not trust her.”  
“Why not?” Angela asked a little disappointed.  
“I just can not see who or what she has become. On one hand, she is the cold assassin that betrayed us all. But on the other hand, something is off about her. I can not really say what it is, or if she is just trying to confuse me.” Ana replied.  
“First of all. She is still human. Of that I am sure.” Angela said.  
“But who is she? If she is not Widowmaker nor Amélie anymore. Then who is she now?” Ana said with a serious tone.  
“Well she is Amélie, just not the one she was before.” Angela replied.  
“And who is this Amélie then?” She asked while she took off the tea water and poured it in an already prepared tea pot.  
Angela took some time before answering.  
She did not really know how to explain it. 

“She is someone who wants to be free, Someone who want to feel alive again. She does not want to be a tool anymore.” She finally said.  
“And how can you be so sure of that?” Ana asked and gave Angela a tea cup.  
“I do not really know how to explain it. I have met her on the battlefield before as Widowmaker. But back then she did not show any sign of emotions, not even a sign of she remembering who I was or of our history together. But now. Now she does all of that.” Angela said and took a pause before continuing.  
“Look, I have no concrete proof of who she are, and I understand why you can have a hard time trusting her. But with the time I have spent with her this last few days, have left me with no doubt in my mind that she is someone that needs help.” She said.  
“You still love her don’t you?” Ana said and poured up some tea for Angela.  
Angela just nodded.  
“You play a dangerous game Angela.” Ana said.  
“I know. But I feel that I have to.” She replied.

Amélie could smell the tea coming from the other room.  
She remembered that smell.  
Ana always used to bring some so they could drink after training.  
Angela and Fareeha used to join them as well.  
They were so happy back then.  
They were all like a big family.  
But it all changed so fast after Talon got their hands on her.  
They took everything away from her.  
They hurt her, broke her will, and did things to her body so it turned into a weird blue purple color.  
Just because they wanted the perfect assassin.

Suddenly she felt pain in her head as flashes of what they did to her came back and also nightmare images of what could have happened.

She was strapped into a chair with people in lab coats all around her.  
They put different syringes in her and strapped her to some weird machines.  
The pain, the immense pain.  
It was all so unbearable.  
She then saw Gérard’s dead body, with her sitting next to it all bloodied after the kill.  
She have had this nightmare before, but this time it was different.  
bodies of her friends also laid across the room.  
Angela, Ana, Lena.  
All bloodied and cold.  
“NO!” She screamed.  
“PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO HURT THEM!”  
“I DID NOT WANT TO KILL HIM!”  
“PLEASE STOP!”  
“IT HURTS!”  
She tried to stand up, to try to run away.  
But she could not move.

Suddenly she heard voice.  
“Amélie I’m here.”  
She finally snapped out of it, and saw Angela holding her in her arms.  
“Angela.” She said as tears started pouring down.  
“Don’t you worry I am here. It’s all over now. No one will hurt you.” She said in a calm voice.  
“It’s so cold. It was all so cold. They were all so cold.” Amélie said.  
Angela could feel Amélie’s body shaking.

Angela reacted directly after the first scream.  
She just ran into the next room and Ana followed soon after.  
Amélie was screaming and trying to force herself out of the chair she was tied in.  
Angela immediately untied her and tried to calm her down.  
But she resisted at first pushing Angela away as she fell down onto the floor.  
Angela went right back and hugged her and at the same trying to calm her down, talking calmly saying that it will be allright.  
Amélie was still trying to force her away, while still screaming.  
She also told Ana to go after a glass of water.

“Have she calmed down?” Ana said as she came into the room with the glass of water.  
Angela nodded.  
She was impressed by how fast Angela responded.  
Ana kneeled down and gave the glass to Amélie.  
She looked at the terrified woman now sitting on the floor in the arms of Angela.  
Whatever she had remembered must really have terrified her.  
She was starting to see what Angela meant about her.  
This was not a woman who was an efficient weapon.  
The type of assassin that Talon would want.  
No.  
This was a broken woman.  
But still, who was she?  
That is still the question that makes Ana not fully trust this woman yet.

“Sorry.” Amélie suddenly said after a while.  
“Huh? What for?” Angela asked.  
“I must have scared you” She said.  
“You do not have to apologize, it’s all right now.” Angela said and hugged her tightly.  
“Merci ma Chérie.”

“And I know this perhaps means little to you. But I feel like I have to say it anyway. I’m sorry Ana.” Amélie said and turned towards Ana.  
Ana was taken a little by surprise by this.  
She had not expected her to say that.   
“Well perhaps it is a good place to start. Amélie.” Ana replied.


	11. Right Or Wrong

It all feels so strange.   
Drinking this tea again.  
Amélie thought to herself, holding the small teacup in her hand.  
Angela had fallen asleep next to her with her head leaning on her shoulder.

“The way you two sit like that reminds of who you was in the past.” Ana suddenly said as she poured some more tea in her cup.  
Amélie just looked up at her, and then said.  
“Do you know why I did not chose her?”  
“Hm” Ana replied and put her cup down onto the coffee table.  
“You do not remember?” She replied and looked at Amélie.  
Amélie slowly shook her head.  
“Well I am not even sure that you fully knew it back then either.” She said.  
“What do you mean?” Ame asked.  
“I remember that we talked about it, or rather you argued with yourself and I just listened. It was like your friendship with her was in the way.” She said.  
“In the way?”  
“Yes. You wanted the friendship to remain, but you did not know what would happen with it if you asked her. You were not even sure of the feelings you had for her” Ana continued.  
“But would it not hurt the friendship more to chose Gérard over her?” Ame said.  
“You had already chosen Gérard, and you had been together for awhile before you had a problem with your choice.” She said.  
“Already chosen?”  
“Yes, I think that the feelings you had for Angela grew over time.” She continued.  
Amélie did not say anything. She just looked back at Angela who still seemed to be sleeping.  
How much did it hurt her?  
She was there before him.  
And yet I chose him.  
Why?

“However I was only a bystander to it all, so I think that it was way more complicated in your mind than what you told me.” Ana suddenly said.  
Amélie looked back up and asked.  
“Did you think I made the right choice?”  
“My opinion means very little, the choice was always up to you.” She replied.  
“But what was your opinion?” She asked.  
“If I really have to say it then, Gérard was a good man, and yes the two of you looked good together. However I think you would have been happier with Angela.” Ana said after a short moment of silence.  
“All I ever wanted was happiness. So why?” Amélie said in a low tone and looked down on the floor.  
Ana just looked at her.  
She had never really seen her like this.  
Not even back when she was the woman that she knew.  
Who is this woman?  
“Well I can not really help you with that question, but you may already know the answer.” Ana finally said.  
Amélie did not reply, she just continued to look down on the floor.  
“But get some sleep now I’ll think you need it.” Ana said and finished her tea and left the room.

But unknown to the two, was that Angela was actually awake for most of the conversation.  
She just pretended to still be asleep.  
She just listened and she remembered perhaps why the choice was so hard for Amélie.  
And it was all Angela’s fault.

Ana left to do some scouting the next morning.  
She was a little unsure however, to leave the two of them alone.  
But she could not really separate the two of them at the moment.  
And also all three could not leave the house at the same time either.  
So all she could do was to hope that nothing would happen while she was gone.  
She thought to herself.

Back at the house, Amélie noticed something different with Angela.  
She was unusually quiet, like something was bothering her.  
“What is wrong ma Chérie?” Amélie asked.  
“Oh, it’s nothing Ame.” She replied.  
But Amélie would not give up so easily.  
And soon enough Angela suddenly broke down in tears and said.  
“It was all my fault!”  
“Your fault? What are you talking about Chérie?” Ame replied and went up to her.  
“I heard what you two talked about last night.” She said.  
“You did? But what did you do? There was nothing wrong with you hearing that conversation.” Ame asked.  
“No. I know, but you may not remember why, but I do. It was my fault. I made it so it was so hard for you chose. I should’ve just let you go, and not tried to hold on.” She replied.  
“What do you mean? I do not know why, but I think my feelings is part of why it was so hard.” Amélie said.  
“Well ja but I did not make it easier for you. I made you give in to your emotions.” Angela said.  
“Give in?”  
“Ja. And it happened on two of the worst nights possible.” She replied.  
“You mean, we slept together?” Amélie said.  
Angela just nodded and looked away.   
They did not say anything, they just stood there for a while.

“I remember now.” Amélie suddenly said and Angela looked back at her.  
“The first time was the day before he asked to marry me.” She continued.  
“Ja. And thanks to that, you could not give him a straight answer until one or two days after he had asked.” Angela said.  
“And the second.” Ame started and Angie interrupted her.  
“The night before the wedding.”  
“Oui. I was almost late to the wedding.” Ame replied.  
“Because of me. I almost ruined your wedding” She said as the tears started to come again.  
“Ma Chérie. I am so sorry that I have hurt you so.” Amélie said as she hugged her.  
“I should just have taken the pain and let you go.” Angela said burying her face in Amélie’s chest.  
“Non. I would not have liked you to go away.” Ame said.  
“I should’ve just let you be happy with him.” She said.  
“I think I would have been happier with you.” Amélie replied.  
“But you two were already together. I had no right to intervene, I had already lost, the day you two got together.” Angie said.  
“Then why did my feelings for you grow?” She said.  
Angela did not reply.  
“I think it was because you gave me something that he could never give me. you were there long before him. You were always my biggest support, You were always the first one to help me.” She continued.  
“Amélie please stop.You were already with him. Choosing me would have been wrong.” Angela said.  
“And choosing him would have felt wrong because of my feelings towards you. There were no real right choice. We are both at fault here.” Amélie replied.  
“But.”  
“There is no but. No matter what I did I would have hurt someone, and I would have rather that it was not you.” Ame said.  
“The day you got married was among the worst days of my life. I wanted to be happy for you, but the pain in my chest was just too much.” Angie said.  
“I understand. But I’m here now. With you.” She said and two of them just stood there and hugged each other.

“Hey Chérie?” Amélie said after a while.  
“What is it meine Liebe?” Angela asked.  
“Those two nights. You did not resist, did you?” She replied.  
“Well no. But what are you getting at?” Angela said.  
“Will you resist this time?” Ame asked as her hands started to find their way under Angela’s shirt.  
Angela hesitated for a short moment but she answered.  
“Nein.”  
“Are you really sure?” Amélie whispered.  
“Oh I’m sure, but are you ready for some healing?” Angela whispered and kissed her.  
“Oui. Heal me.” She replied as she took of her shirt and bra and threw them across the room. She then pushed Angela onto the sofa behind them.   
“Hey you know we got a bed.” Angela stuttered as her clothes came off and Amélie started to go over her body.  
“The sofa was closer.” Amélie mumbled as she got Angela’s pants and started to do work.  
“True enough, but this time you go first. You wanted healing.” Angela struggled to say as she struggled to flip them around on the sofa with Amélie still trying to keep her head between Angela’s legs.  
“Well then. Give me your best medicine Doctor Ziegler” Ame said when they finally managed to flip around.  
and Angie just gave her a playful grin.

When Ana was on her way back, She stopped and looked at the living room window.  
“Why is there a bra in the window?” She said to herself.  
And when she went up to the window, she was taken by surprise of what she saw.  
There, still on the sofa laid Angela with Amélie resting on her chest completely naked.  
Ana just shook her head and went for the back door so not to disturb the two.

“Ich liebe dich Amélie Lacroix.” Angela said in a low tone as she stroked Amélie on her cheek.  
Amélie did not reply immediately, but she then said.  
“Je t'aime aussi Angela Ziegler.”  
Amélie was pretty sure now of what she truly felt for her.


	12. The Covert Sniper

Her cold and blue skin is beautiful. Angela thought to herself as she gently stroked Amélie on her back.  
They had not moved from the sofa.  
They were just laying there embracing each other.

But for how long can they keep running like this? Angela thought.  
Talon would probably not stop hunting for them.  
They can not run forever.  
But where to go?  
Overwatch?  
Would Amélie agree to that?  
She had said no before.  
But she probably also know that they can not keep up this running.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Ana knocking on the door frame.  
“Get dressed you two it is time to eat” She said.  
Angela’s face turned red, she had not noticed that Ana was back.  
But Amélie just gave of a groan and clinged harder to Angela refusing to go up.  
She obviously did not care that Ana had noticed them.  
“Don’t make me come in there and drag you into the kitchen.” Ana actually said with a little smile.  
It reminded her that it could be a pain to get Amélie to wake up particularly when she was exhausted after training or a mission.  
But again, even if she can see parts of the old Amélie in her. There are still something that is not right.  
The cold assassin is still in there, she can see that in her eyes.  
The question is if it still is an enemy or a possible ally?  
Ana thought and went back to the kitchen.

“Why are so red ma Chérie?” Ame asked with a hazy look.  
Angela said nothing and just pushed Amélie so she could get up.  
“Aw are you so embarrassed ma Chérie.” Amélie said with a little laugh.  
“Is that so weird.” Angela said and started to pick up her clothes.  
Amélie laughed again and went and gave her a little kiss.  
“You are so cute when you blush.”  
Angela kissed her back and said.  
“Come on let’s go and eat.”

They had been eating for a while when Ana asked.  
“Amélie how much do you remember from your time with Overwatch?”  
“Barely anything. Most of the things I remember revolves around Angela, and some memories of you and Gérard.” Amélie replied.  
“Hmm. So I guess you don’t remember this then.” Ana said and put a photo on the table.  
Ame picked it up and looked at it.  
“Oh. I remember this one, I was the one that took it.” Angela said as she leaned over to take a look as well.  
The photo was of Amélie and Ana standing next to each other with their rifles, in similar Overwatch uniforms.  
However unlike Ana’s uniform that had a blue coat and blue details on the bodysuit, Amélie had a black coat with red details with a different looking Overwatch symbol on the shoulder instead.  
There were some other things that were not the same, but the colors was the most noticeable distinction.  
“I was in Blackwatch?” She replied in a low tone.  
Ana nodded and replied.  
“Yes you were.”  
“Was I really an assassin back then as well?” She asked still in a low tone.  
“Not really. You were a sniper just like Ana. The biggest difference between you and her were that you were more tasked to operate alone. You were covert ops.” Angela replied.  
“Well that is still assassin like, but I agree with Angela. There is a big difference between who you was back then and who Widowmaker was.” Ana said.  
Amélie did not say anything, she just sat there and looked at the picture.

Perhaps what they are saying are true, because in the picture she was smiling.  
But Blackwatch was not known to have the best of people in it.  
ex criminals and people with shady backgrounds were not uncommon.  
She was neither of those.  
So why.

“Are you okay Ame?” Angela asked after a while.  
Amélie nodded as she looked back up at her and said.  
“Oui. But?”  
“But what?”  
“Why Blackwatch?” She said.  
“Well that’s probably because of me and Morrison.” Ana replied.  
“How come?” Ame asked.  
“There were so many unknowns within that organization, so we wanted someone on the inside that we could trust.” Ana said.  
“What about Commander Reyes or Mccree?” Angela asked.  
“With how relations between Morrison and Reyes seemingly falling apart more and more, so did Jack not want to talk to him about it. Reyes were not telling us a great deal anyway, and yes Mccree was an option, however in the end we both thought that Amélie was the better choice. And also Blackwatch was looking for a sniper anyways.” Ana replied.

“You should have stopped Blackwatch completely instead.” Amélie said.  
“It’s easy to say that now, but with all that was going on back then.” Ana replied.  
“There were some people within Blackwatch, that wanted to either destroy or take over Overwatch. But in the end it was the clash between Morrison and Reyes that was the final nail.” Ame said.  
“The fight that caused the destruction of the Swiss HQ.” Angela said.  
“I still find hard to believe that is what happened. If only I had been there, maybe I could have prevented it. Or if Talon had not turned you, then maybe we would have had a warning.” Ana said.  
“We don’t know who is at fault for what really happened. There were so much that was against us, so much going on.” Angela said.

“Where did you get this by the way?” Angela asked and pointed at the photo, trying to change subject after a short pause.  
“I found it in her locker today.” Ana replied and looked at Amélie.  
“My locker?” Amélie replied with a confused look at Ana.  
“Are we really near that old base?” Angela asked.  
“Well it’s still a fair bit away, but yes.” She replied.  
“What are you two talking about?” Ame asked.  
“The base that you were stationed at before you disappeared, and also where we did most of our training.” Ana replied.  
“The place where I trained?”  
“Yes. It was not really a training facility, it was more of a garrison. But it had our longest outdoor shooting range in this country.” Ana said.  
Amélie did not say anything.

She was starting to remember about that place.  
The shooting range was a long stretch cut out of the large forest that surrounded the garrison.  
She used to think that the surroundings were so beautiful there.  
The echo of the first round she fired on that range sent shivers down her spine.  
It was a place that she would sometimes go when she wanted to be alone and relax.

“Amélie?” Angela asked after a while.  
“Hmm” She replied and looked up at her.  
“Are you sure that you are okay?” Angie asked.  
“Oui I am ma Chérie.” She said and put a hand on her cheek.  
“So do you remember the place we are talking about now?” Ana asked.  
“Oui, I do. Can we go there?” Amélie replied and turned her head towards Ana.  
Ana did not reply.  
She had suspected that this question would arise.  
But if they were to go then they all there would have go, and she really did not feel comfortable about it.  
However, it perhaps can give her a clue to who she is now.  
“Well I guess we have to. But not today. It will take a few hours to get there, so it’s far too late for that now” She finally said.  
“Merci Ana.” Amélie replied.  
“Well there is no real reason to thank me. Let’s just finish our food before it becomes too cold.” Ana replied.

Amélie was standing looking out the livingroom window, when Angela came up and hugged her from behind.  
“What a day it has been.” She said.  
“There is just so much going on in my head right now, so I do not know what to say.” Amélie replied.  
“I can understand that.” Angela replied.  
Amélie turned around and gave her a kiss.  
“But I am happy that I am not alone.” She said.  
“And you won't have to be alone either any more.” Angie said.  
“Hey! We are getting up early tomorrow. So no more fun on the sofa now.” Ana said as she went past them to go into another room.  
They did not reply.  
They just remained there holding each other.


	13. Memory Lane

Amélie woke up in a flash.  
She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.  
She sat up and looked next to her, where Angela was still sleeping soundly.

These nightmares.  
Will they ever stop?  
She thought to herself as she steps out of the bed, and go into the livingroom.  
The dreams is either things from her past, or from the fear of what could happen to Angela.   
She thought to herself looking out at the moon.

“Problem sleeping?” Said a voice coming from behind her.  
She turned around in an instance, but quickly relaxed when she saw Ana sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.  
“You really seem to care about the cold don’t you.” Ana said looking up from the book she had in her hand.  
Amélie had not put anything on her when she left the bed.  
She had not really thought on it.  
The nightmare was still on her mind.

“I do not really feel the cold anymore.” Amélie finally replied.  
“Hmm. Well atleast wrap this around you, because you are making me feel cold by just looking at you.” Ana said and threw a blanket at her.  
“Why are you awake then?” Ame said as she wrapped the blanket around her.  
Ana just nodded towards the book in her hand and said.  
“I could not find a good place to stop.”  
“But I think you have a more complicated reason to why you are awake.” She continued and put down the book.  
“It was just a bad dream.” Amélie replied and looked back out the window.

“Bad dreams can be bad enough.” Ana said and walked up next to her.  
Amélie looked at her.  
“Are you afraid of Talon finding it you again.” Ana said.   
“I do not know what scare me the most. Them finding me, or them hurting her in some way.” She replied.   
“You really want to keep her safe don't you?” Ana asked.   
Amélie just nodded.   
“And what are you going to do, to keep her safe?” She continued.   
“I want to do everything I possibly can to keep her safe but. We cannot keep running like this” Amélie said.   
“Have you talked with her about it, if she have some ideas?” Ana asked.   
“Non. I have not, but I know one idea that she has. And that is to go back to Overwatch.” Amélie replied.   
“But you do not want to go back?” Ana asked.   
“I do not know anymore. Most of the people there would not like having me around. Some even might want me dead.” She replied.   
“True, but some of them give you a chance to prove yourself.” Ana replied.   
“I find that hard to believe, because.” Amélie started but was interrupted by a voice behind them.   
“Why are you two up this late, where we not going up early tomorrow?”

They turned around to see Angela standing in the doorway with her quilt around her.   
“Yes we are.” Ana said and then turned towards Amélie and said.   
“We can continue this discussion at some other time, go back to bed for now.”  
She then left the room. 

“What were you two talking about?” Angela asked as they got back to the bedroom.   
“Nothing in particular, she just wants to know who I am now.” Amélie replied as they got back into the bed.  
“She does not trust you yet?” Angela asked.   
“Non, but I think we might be getting there.” Ame replied.   
“I hope so.” Angela said as she wrapped her arms around her becoming the big spoon.

When Angela woke up in the morning she noticed that, they now had switched. She was now the little spoon.  
She tried to move, but was only met with a groan as Amélie clinged to her harder.  
“Hey, it is time to go up now.” Angela said in a soft voice.   
Amélie just groaned again not letting go of her grip.  
Angela gave of a little laugh.  
“Fine just a few more minutes.”

Eventually Ana almost had to drag them out of the bed to get them going.  
And after a small breakfast they were finally on their way to the old base. 

After a few hours so did Amélie start to recognise the surroundings.  
It was just more vegetation, but it was definitely the forest she had used to train in.  
And they could soon see the old base.  
The buildings were pretty simple in their appearance, but they did not have to be so complex for a garrison. 

Memories started to flow back for Amélie, and also a mix of emotions.  
This used to be like her second home, besides the house that she and Gerard used to live in.  
“How does it feels to be back here after all these years?” Angela asked Amélie as they got into one of the buildings.   
“It feels strange. So much memories. Like over there, was the gun workshop where I had to disassemble and reassemble my sniper rifle as fast as I could for the first time.“ She replied.   
“That was also the time when Mccree did not think that you would notice that he had taken one of the parts.” Ana said.   
“Well he was not really so subtle with it.” She replied.   
Angela just smiled as they continued to talk about the memories they have had here.

They stopped in front of Amélie’s locker.   
“A few of your stuff are still here, and I think that your old uniform was still here somewhere.” Ana said as she looked around the place.   
Amélie did not say anything, she just quietly opened her locker and looked inside.  
It was not really that much in there. A few cosmetic items, a mirror, towel, a hand gun with spare clips.  
But one item caught her attention.  
A 7.62 casing standing on one of the shelf in the looker.  
She picked it up and looked at it.  
It was the casing from the very first round she fired in a mission.  
She can not believe that she actually kept such a sentimental thing.

“You found your old good luck charm.” Angela said and went up next to her.  
“That I actually kept such a silly thing.” Amélie replied.  
“What is so silly about it?” Angie asked.  
“What use do I have for it?” She replied.  
“It is not meant to have any practical use. It’s just meant as a reminder to do well in the field, and to be safe” Angela said.  
Amélie stood there quiet for a while and looked at the small casing in her hand.  
“I have no use for it anymore, so maybe it can keep you safe instead.” She finally said and gave it to Angela.   
“But, but Amélie this.” Angela started but Amélie interrupted her.   
“Your safety is all I care for now.”  
“But what about you?” Angela asked.   
“As long as you are safe then I will be fine.” She replied. 

“Sorry for the interruption, but I think I’ve found your old uniform.” Ana said as she came back into the room with a sealed container labelled “Amélie Lacroix.”  
She put it down in front of them and opened the seal.  
It was vacuum sealed so it gave of a hissing sound as it opened.  
Ana was correct.   
Inside neatly folded was her uniform.  
“So do want to try it on?” Angela asked after a while.   
Amélie did not reply at first. She just lifted up the coat and took a look at it.  
She then nodded and went to change. 

She looked at herself in the mirror.  
It was almost like looking at an old photo, except she now had blue skin.   
She switch the boots back to her Widowmaker ones, and put on her gauntlet and visor.   
She now looked back at the mirror.   
This was more or less how she was feeling right now  
A combination of the old Amélie Lacroix and Widowmaker. 

“You are looking good in that uniform.” Angela said as Amélie came back into the room.   
Ana nodded in agreement.   
“It’s not bad. And considering that my other jumpsuit is ruined, this is not a bad replacement.” Amélie replied.   
“Do you want to look around more, or do you want to go back to the house?” Ana asked.   
“I think we should go back. I think I need to rest and let all this sink in a bit.” Amélie replied.   
“Very well then let's head back.” Ana said and they left the base. 

“How do you feel about having been here today?” Angela asked Amélie when they had walked a few meters from the base.  
“I do not really know what to say ma Chérie. But I can at least say that it has not has been bad.” She replied.  
“Das is gut.”  
Sudeley a shoot came from the woods, followed by a loud scream.   
“ANGELA!!”


	14. Defeated

No one saw the shoot coming, until Angela hit the ground.  
“Angela!” Amélie screamed but just as she tried to get to her, more rounds coming from the woods prevented both her and Ana to get any closer to Angela. 

“Don't you worry Widowmaker, she is not dead.” A voice said.  
They looked up and saw a rather large and muscular woman with short brown hair and diagonal scar on her face.   
“You.” Was all that Amélie replied with cold eyes.   
“You have been a real pain you know that.” The woman said.  
Amélie did not reply she just had her eyes locked at her.  
“After all the resources I've put into making you. Well I guess I will have to make some adjustments. So you can behave like you are supposed to.” The woman continued.   
“You are the one who turned her into Widowmaker?” Ana said.  
“Yes. Dr Minerva is the name. But I am surprised to see you here Captain Amari. I thought you were supposed to be dead?” The woman replied.   
“I will never go back.” Amélie said.   
“Then your precious Angela will die here.” She replied.   
“You don't really have a lot of choice in the matter Widowmaker.” She continued with a grin on her face.   
“Tu es une salope!(You bitch!)” Amélie said and gritted her teeth.  
“So what will it be?” She asked. 

Amélie looked over at Angela.   
She knew that this woman is very capable of killing all three them right where they stood.  
And even if they were going to try to grab Angela and run, Minerva could most likely be able to stop us.  
She lifted her head and looked at Ana.  
And Ana did some simple hand signals behind her back, to tell her to go for it, and that she would try to distract Minerva.  
And Amélie took one short look at the doctor.

But right before they were able to execute their plan.  
Two more shoots came from the woods and hit them.  
But this time it was not really bullets instead some sort of darts, and everything went black. 

When Amélie woke up to find herself strapped down in a lab chair, with a lot of different types of machines.  
“I see that you are awake.” Minerva said and moved over to look at the instruments of the machines.  
“Where is she?” Was the only thing she said in reply.  
“Oh she is just fine. I will start working on her later.” Minerva replied.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well I guess you could say that you can stay with her.” She replied.  
Amélie just looked at her.  
“But we will still need to make her more cooprabel, make her more like you in a way.”  
Amélie could feel the anger inside of her grow even more.  
She was going to things to Angela, take her life away.  
“Oh, I seem to have hit a nerve, your heart rate got a bit higher. Well we can't have that.” She said and pressed a button.  
Amélie’s body went rigged as a an immense pain went thru her.  
“That's a good start. I will leave you to my subordinates, I have another project to attend to.” She said and left the room.  
Amélie could not say anything, she just had to try to fight the pain.

Angela came to in a flash and panicky looked around the room.  
She was unable to move, wich added to the panic.  
All she could see was different machines and lab equipments with a few people in lab coats as well.  
“You can calm down now Doctor.” A voice suddenly said and Angela.  
“Who the hell are you?” Angela asked.   
“Well yes. I am Doctor Minerva and I will be the one overseeing the procedure.” Minerva replied.  
“What procedure? Who are you people? And where am I? And how did I get here?” Angela asked with a mix of anger and panic in her voice.   
“Well to answer the second and third question first. You are in a medical facility that is operated by Talon.” Minerva replied.  
“Talon. What have you done with Amélie?” She asked.  
“Oh. We are just making some adjustments to her, but she still carried her mission pretty well considering the circumstances.” Minerva replied.  
“Mission? What mission?”  
Minerva gave of a little laugh before answering.  
“Did you really believe that she could go against her programming just like that. although I will have to admit that it took a little longer than planned.”  
“What are you talking about?” Angela asked.  
“About you Doctor. You where the goal all along.” Minerva replied with a grin.

Angela was stunned.  
“It can’t be.” Was all she was able to say.  
“It very much can be Doctor.”  
“So you're telling me that she have lied to all this time? You know after all that have happened, I find that hard to believe.” Angela replied.  
“Oh no. Do not get me wrong. The feelings that she had for you are very much genuine. We just used those feelings to get to you.” Minerva said as she now picked up a syringe and stuck it in Angela’s arm.  
“What are you..” Angela started but immediately felt dizzy.  
“Don’t you worry, you will be with your little spider soon.” Minerva said as Angela passed out.

Amélie was still in the chair with her eyes closed, enduring all the test and procedures that the doctors was performing. and listening to what they were saying.  
“Why do Doctor Minerva put so much resources into her?”  
“I do not know. We lost quite a few men and time in order to get her back.”  
“Hope that the new subject was worth it all.”  
“Well her knowledge in Nanobiology is among if not the best in the world.”  
“We also captured Captain Amari. who was supposed to be dead.”  
“What is Minerva going to do with her?”  
“She is talking to the council about that.”  
“I have heard that Reaper wants her transferred to him.”  
“Well he is out to kill all ex-Overwatch so I am not surprised.”

Amélie could feel the rage inside of her.  
She can not let them do this.  
She can not let them hurt her, to take her life away.  
But how can she?  
She could feel her own life draining every second.  
Soon she would be an empty shell again.  
But maybe just maybe.  
She could just hold on to her.  
To at the very least save her.  
But she have to do it soon.

“Hm. She seem to have stop resisting.” One of the doctors said after a while as he glanced over at the instruments that was monitoring Amélie.  
“That was way sooner than we were expecting.”  
“Perhaps she had not become as strong as we thought?”  
“Doubtful. Keep monitoring her. We can’t afford to have anything to go wrong.”

Ana had been sitting in a cell.  
Refusing to talk to any guard that was trying to interrogate her.  
She may be old, but she would not be so simply broken.  
She was just waiting for them to give up.  
And eventually they did.  
They left telling her that she was just going to make it harder for her, If she keep resisting them.  
“Finally.” She said when they had closed the door and walk away.  
She pulled out a small little device that she had been in a hidden pocket.  
It was a small radio that was made to be easily concealed.  
“You should never underestimate an enemy. Even if they are old.” She said with small grin as she started to reach someone that could help. 

It seemed to be night when Amélie finally opened her eyes again.  
The Widow had returned.


	15. Loyalty?

Widow was standing in a observation room, overseeing a long and painful procedure that was being done to Angela. In order to break her so they could bend her to their will.  
But she had not broken yet, there were still hope.

But Widow could not do anything about it, even if everything inside of her was screaming to do something.  
She couldn't, because her mind was already in their hands.  
They have made her into Widowmaker again.  
But one thing was different this time.  
One thing that they believe would keep her obedient in the future, especially Doctor Minerva believed it.  
That thing was the woman that was undergoing brainwashing on the other side of the glass of the observation room she was standing in.

Angela.  
The person that had made her go against them to begin with.  
The only person that could have done it.  
But now Angela would be on their side.  
Widow would not have any reason to rebel.  
No reason to run away.  
For the person that she would want to be with, would already be beside her.  
Angela would still be there, but still they are hurting her.  
She can not forgive them for that.  
However they hold her loyalty, so she can not do anything but to watch.

Angela was panting heavily.  
Everything was hurting.  
She is extremely tired both mentally and physically.  
“You are stronger than I’ve believed.” Minerva said after a break in the procedure.  
Angela did not reply, her gaze was firmly focused on the one way mirror on the other side of the room.  
“You know, I am a bit envious of the connection the two of you have.” Minerva said when she noticed where Angela was looking.  
“You never stop looking at that mirror and she never stops standing on the other side of it.” She continued as she signaled to one of her men to start the procedure again.  
The pain came rushing again and mental images started to flicker into view.  
The images that they were trying to break her with.  
But she tried to focus on that mirror. She think she can almost see the silhouette of Amélie from time to time.  
and under all that she could not even noticed that she was screaming in pain.

Just as Angela could not look away, so was Widow’s gaze firmly locked at her.  
She did not even turn to look to see who came into the room when the door opened.  
“Are you just going to keep standing there.” said a familiar voice.  
“What else am I supposed to do Sombra?” Widow replied.  
“I dono, get some rest or something to eat. anything must be better than to look at this all day long” Sombra replied.  
Widow took a quick look at her.  
She could see that Sombra was almost disgusted at what she saw on the other side of the window.  
“I can not leave her side.” She simply replied and went back to look through the window.  
“See that is sweet and all, but seeing someone you care for like this. that can’t be good for you Widow.” Sombra said.  
“Why do you care?” Widow asked.  
“Come on. I know you don’t like this neither do I. This. Is. ¡la locura!” Sombra exclaimed.  
“They did the same thing to me you know.” She said.  
“I know. But that does not make this more right!” She replied.  
“Then why are you with Talon then?” Widow asked.  
“I have my reasons.” Sombra quietly replied.  
“If you don’t like it. Then perhaps you should leave. At least you have the option to do so.” Widow simply said.

Sombra just quietly stood there and looked at her  
She had known since very early on what Talon had done to Widowmaker.  
But back then she thought that it was an unique case.  
One of the final solutions in order to get to her husband.  
But now with Doctor Ziegler.  
Not only did it feel wrong.  
But what if they would do this to her as well?  
She joined them in order to try to find out who runs the world.  
But would be worth to find out if her mind is not her own?

“Fine have it your way I need a drink after this shit.” Sombra said and went for the door.  
“You know.” Widow started but took a short pause.  
“Know what?”  
“I should have gone with you back at the house.” Widow continued.  
“Yeah well it’s little too late for that now don’t you think.” Sombra replied and left Widow standing there.

A few days pass and Widow continues to see the last bit of hope fade away.  
But one day the base shakes from explosions.  
The base is under attack!! Echoes throughout the loudspeakers.

Widow is just able to grab her rifle as a rocket zooms right by her.  
“I should have killed you when I had the chance!” A voice shouted from the other side of the hallway.  
“I knew that it would be Overwatch that was attacking.” Widow replied as she lifted her rifle to meet an angry gaze of Pharah.  
“Where is she?!” Pharah asks also keeping her rifle locked at Widow.  
“Well you are in the wrong room if it is Angela that you are after?” Widow replied.  
“Bastard! What have you done with her?” She screamed.  
“I’ve done nothing. The question is what they have done to her?” She replied.  
“Bastard!!” Pharah screams as she open fire at Widowmaker  
Widow just grins and evades and returns fire.

Their battle rages throughout the base.  
They lands a few hits on each other. But nothing that really stops any of them.

In the meantime down at the holding cells.  
The lock to Anas cell starts to glow purple and the door unlocks.  
Ana cautiously steps out and sees a woman with black and purple hair which throws her gear to her  
The woman then turns around and says.  
“I did not help you hear amiga.”  
“Why?” Ana asks.  
“I do not approve of what they have done to them.” The Woman simply replies as she disappear.  
And then Ana realises how bad the situation is.  
The reason why she has not heard anything from the other two.  
Well she had suspicions of what had happened to Amélie.  
But Angela to.

She ran trying to find them but instead she runs into a group of Overwatch soldiers.  
“Captain Amari?! What the hell?”  
“No time to explain. Have you seen Doctor Ziegler or Widowmaker?” Ana interrupts the surprised soldiers.  
“Well last we heard was that your daughter was engaging Widowmaker, but we have no word on Doctor Ziegler Ma’am” One of them replies.  
“Fareeha?” Ana says a little surprised.  
“Yes Ma’am!”  
Suddenly Widow crashes through a wall right i front of them, and for a moment they just stands there surprised of the sudden Assassin through the wall.  
“It is over Widowmaker.” Pharah said standing triumphant over her.  
“Then finish it this time.” Widow said wiping her blood of her face.  
“Wait Fareeha!” Ana says.  
“Mother?!” Fareeha says with a extremely surprised look on her face.  
But just then another voice replies.  
“Ja doing so would be unwise.”  
And Angela appears behind Widow with her staff and gun, healing her.  
“Angela..” Fareeha started but was interrupted by her Mother.  
“That is not Angela anymore.”  
“Well is that not a bit rude won’t you say Ana. All tho it is partly true you could say I guess.” Angela replied.  
“What did they do to you Angela.” Pharah said looking at her with a very concerned look  
Angela had her usual smile on her face but something felt wrong about it. And her had blue tint to, not as Widows but just a small hint of blue.  
“It’s simple Fareeha. I am their side now.” She replied.  
“But why?” Fareeha stuttered.  
“Again simple. They are stronger than what Overwatch is.” She replied.  
“Angie, we should fall back now.” Widow sudeley said and stood up next to her.  
“That would the most sensible thing to do mein lieber” Angie replied.

“Not so fast Doctor Ziegler!” Said one of the soldiers that had snuck up behind her and held a gun to her head.  
“Dummkopf!” Was all Angela said as she hit him with her staff and pointed her gun at him instead.  
But Just as she was about to press the trigger, Widow stopped her by taking the gun out of her hand and said.  
“Killing is not for you ma Chérie.”  
Widow then shot the soldier instead as she started to leave with Angela.

The two Amaris and the soldiers just stood there not really know how act or to do.  
They were stunned by what just happened.  
But right before the two disappeared Ana noticed Something about Widows face.  
It almost looked like she was sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I never thought that this story would go this way. I still have an idea for the ending. But how to get there? I have no clue. I guess we will just have to wait and see.  
> And I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as it is for me writing it. :3


	16. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait. But Memories are back and here to stay!

Amélie and Angela sat in a aircraft that was leaving the Medical facility.  
Angela was resting in Amélie’s arms.  
Her skin is colder now. Amélie thought to herself as she hugged her harder.  
But it did not matter to her. The main thing is that she is here with her.  
Still she could hear a faint voice in her mind.  
“It is does matter! You need to save her! Get her out of here! She does not belong here!”  
“It is too late for that. I no longer have the strength to do it anymore.” Amélie said quietly to herself.  
“Did you say something mein lieber?” Angela moaned as she looked up at Amélie.  
“Non. But how are you feeling ma Cherie?” Amélie replied and gave her a small kiss.  
“Well surprising little considering what have just happened.” She replied.  
“Hmm.” was all that Amélie said as she closed her eyes to get some rest herself. 

“Damnit!!” Fareeha yelled and slammed her fist into the ground.  
“There is not much you could have done dear.” Ana said trying to calm her down.  
“Yes! There was! I’ve could have killed that bitch before. I knew that she was dangerous, that she was bad for her.” Fareeha started but was interrupted Ana.  
“And what would that have solved. Sure Angela may have not become a pawn of Talon, however could you have taken the consequences of killing Amélie. I know that Angela have always meant a lot to you, however, how do you think Angela would react.”  
“That woman is not Amélie!” Fareeha said.  
“Maybe so. But it is still all that is left of Amélie. And that was enough for her. However I lowered my guard, and thanks to that I failed to protect them.” Ana replied.  
Fareeha just stood there quiet trying to calm down.  
“But we should not give up hope, if Amélie was able to break free once, then I am certain that she and Angela can do it.” Ana said and put a hand on Pharah’s shoulder.

Amélie and Angela landed next to Château Guillard.  
Amélie’s family home.  
“So you still live here Ame?” Angela asked.  
“From time to time. There is some traveling in my line of work, as you know.” Amélie replied as they walked towards the building.  
“That is going to be my work as well. ” Angela said.  
“Your work is not to kill, that is my job.” Amélie replied as she opened the door to the Château.  
Angela did not reply at first as they entered the house.  
Amélie had obviously not had the need to care for the building.  
It was dusty and many of the rooms had fallen to disrepair over the years.  
And only one room look kind of lived in, with a bed and few other furnitures.

“How do you feel about me now?” Angela asked after a while.  
“Quoi? What do you mean?” Amélie replied and looked confused at her.  
“After all the changes they have made to me, And that we are on their side now.” Angela said.  
“Cherie, you are you. No matter what they do to you. It won't make me think any less of you.” Amélie replied and gave her a small kiss.  
“Danke.” 

But they were interrupted by a knock on the door frame.  
“Sorry for interrupting such a sweet moment.” Said a woman with short red hair.  
“Moira.” Angela said as her smile turned into a frown.  
“Has she really made you that cold? Or are you so unhappy to see me?” Moira replied.  
Angela ignored the question and instead said.  
“I see that you have the habit of waking in on people.”  
“Well I always have a good reason for it.” she replied.  
“Then what is your reason this time Doctor?” Amélie asked.  
“I have a mission for the two of you.” Moira replied and handed over a folder too her.  
“A mission? Is it not a bit early for Angela to be deployed?” Amélie asked.  
“Normally yes. But with Minerva acting a bit to much on her own, and screwing it up with her bace destroyed. She has a lot to prove now. As do the two of you.” Moira replied.  
“We need to prove ourselves?” Angela asked.  
“Yes. It is not that I does not approve of Minerva’s ideas or the skills of her and her team. But with her failure to keep Lacroix under control and the cost of men that we lost in her recapture.It needs to proved that it will not happen again. That the two of you can be the assets that she claims.”  
“Then what is our mission?” Amélie asked.  
“So eager to see me leave Lacroix? Very well. The mission is to extract information and access to the research of a former Overwatch doctor that is working in Berlin.” Moira replied.  
“Who?” Angela asked.  
“Your former second in command.” She simply replied.  
“Him. So you still want that project?” Angela asked.  
“Of course.” She replied.  
“Even if it hit a dead end?” Angela said.  
“Well it may have hit a dead end in your eyes. However I still see a huge potential in it.” Moira said.  
“Of course you do.” Angela mumbled.  
“Is it a certain time frame we have to complete it in?” Amélie asked in a attempt to move things along.  
“No not really. But make it as quick as possible and whatever it takes to get it done.” She replied and moved towards the door.  
“Very well consider it done.” Widow replied.  
“I will hold you to that. And it was good to see you again Doctor Ziegler.” Moira said as she weaved goodbye and left.  
Angela ignored her.

They had always had different ideas and opinions on how medical science should be approached.  
Angela's ideals was still mostly intact, even if she may not hold so hard on them now.  
But the bad blood between them was very much still there.

“So how do you want to handle this ma Cherie.” Amélie asked later that evening.  
“I don't really know.” She replied and sat down onto the bed.  
“How do you feel about this in general? I mean it is a former colleague.” Amélie asked and sat down next to her.  
“I don't feel that much about it. I can't feel much about it. It is so strange. I'm not sure if I feel anything anymore.” Angela replied with a small sad look on her face.  
“I understand completely.” Amélie said and hugged her.  
“At the very least I still have you.” She said and rested her head on her chest.  
“Oui we still have each other.” Amélie said ignoring the faint voice in her head, who was still screaming at her to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I known this was a short one. But longer chapters are coming I promise.


End file.
